nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kassandra1
Welcome Hi everyone ! Thank you for your contributions to the Wikia. It can get better only thanks to YOU! (You probably received similar automatically- generated message, hehe...:) Mail /Notices/Messages Hi Hi, Your page cleaning remind me that must do something similar in my page and add something to my profile, must think of something. First technicalities (this come from google translate, don't laugh) *modified people template (not convinced yet) *modified dungeons template (maybe is too late), anyway check Sunken site, this must be the final version (technically), just need someone who is good in descriptions to get the final look. *created Leveled Items page, the most demanding aspect of wikia and maybe if Hawk is back one day he give a try. So when doing a place description, just put the number of chests or few chest, is hard to know the exact number when gaming, and I try to see in CS what type is, just to know 99% of containers in game are random and is no point to write found this and this when another player found another thing. *polished the Jewelry page and linked to Leveled Items, there are only few items that are unique. So these are the main things, I try to complete the places going from south and other things along the way. In mean time started to play Arktwend, just to know the story, but I quit after few days, despite the Morrowind graphic and with new character that can be killed by every rat. It was painfull, but is interesting see the seeds of Nehrim, this villages with chickens, pigs and many little details. I take a look on some maps, especially of big places that are splited in two parts, if you don't mind I'd like to fix that. There is a tip for maps, type in console tfow and you have a clean map withot clouds. How I'd like to do things on my own don't hesitated with comments if I do something wromg. Cheers Garnet1 01:34, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, Fixed the tables in templates for all dungeons and also fixed the Cave page. It's weird because when working in logged mode it seems all ok, and when like a visitor ia another story. I use mainly Firefox and Chrome which is tricky for working with tables. Installed Opera, but in some cases she don't show changes in edited pages??? Here are two screenshots, you see the top of the page where you have Description and this "line photo", I meant that must be behind the slideshow like for Castle Ledur with the "Contest (hide)" included, so the page looks neater. Maybe you don't find this important, but I'm high sensitive on visual effects and can't help myself :)) I begin to put quest stages and journal entries in quests, so tell me if you find this enough clearly or to add more explanation? And something about weird stuff you see in forum, I'd try to explain about merchants: When you enter in the shop, or any house and see all clutter when you pick up marked with red, means that it has a owner. In the store a merchant is usually owner of all things that are in his house, included the hidden merchant chest which you can't see, but if you type tcl in console, you can go through walls and see all stuff that is in this cell. Due to the game mehanics, the merchant sell also all clutter that is in his house, so if you steal all the things you find in this place, that items are no more in barter list. Also many merchants have leveled items in merchant chest and so it become tricky to make a barter list that would be reliable. That are all details that you can retrive from the CS, and is very tedious, mainly because is almost all in german. I try to get the most important data, but is so time consumption. Maybe I'm bored with these things, but I'd like this wiki not to be like a "amateur" page no matter how many have done so far, just to say when going through quests, all this descriptions go left, go right etc, and especially the description of main characters with points or wiev are done very well, anyway they are complex personality that you have to think about and after finished the game. Can you add a Book category somwhere? I have a mod with fasttravel and invisibility ring together, is perfect for wiki exploring, if you want I can upload it at forums (is not for gaming, I found it little dirty, so i have a special save for it). Upload two screens about page layout. Garnet1 11:45, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Questions? I'll send the link for the promise mod on Pm in SureAi: You are fortunate to have a husband player, MH looks at me like a retarded, immature creature about this :( There are few people that can't find it. *Bard Martino. must be in Erothin. near Martino Coach in entrance in Erothin *Sarah, trainer in mountain monastery. she is here before you can legal entry inside, but after she disappears. She is mentioned in lehrliste. *Latharna don't sell spells? *Ahoy Scotty is Armorer Scotty? I'd try to prepare Merchants list and sign what is leveled, the start page is merchants, if he hasn't a store it will be on his page. The story of this Gods is confused to me. Is Arkt a Shadow God? And can be more of shadow Gods?. Reading some books it seems that Shadow gods and the Light born were in good relationships (ah, politics). In Pilgrimage, when you speak with Sarantha, after when you talk with Vanmiria, she was worried about this. Probably Fate want to see his puppet personally. And in the end, when you free the world of Fate, they chose this mannequin of Dorrian for Governor (everything is so current). Tyr was probably right. All for now Garnet1 11:53, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, It seems that we loose Electrosheep somewhere deep in translantions, pity, it's one of the rares who know the CS. I have a sugestion for Places. for the section Unmarked: create a page Bandit Camps and Abandoned Camps for every Realm and put all them together, there is not much to said about. where is it, occupants, few items, chest, one photo and map. *Bandit Camps MR *Abandoned Camps MR *Bandit Camps NR *Abandoned Camps NR and so on. There are a tons of this places and soon the Places page wiil be fulled with no such important informations. Figured out about one small, but important whatnot > Top for the long pages and another for detailed linking > Apple so you go direct on the right place (it's all about this # simbol) Noticed that don't work always in Firefox, but in Chrome and Opera is OK. I'd try to complete the Unique plants and Magic plants pages, this dropping of locations from time to time get me nervous, must clear some locations, and few items are not in game, but is hard to describe the location on World map, so I try to link with the nearest marked place, but in some cases there is a totally wilderness, so put the coordinates from the CS and think about later. I reworked some dark photos, this is another thing that makes me scream, just uploaded a new version, It makes no sense to keep a picture where you do not see anything. When upload, wiki said that is added by me, and can't change this, but is not important for me to have a credit, I feel a bit guilty about it. And one specialty: Marres Sentry Halls, two maps! What now? Which one? Cheers Garnet1 12:36, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi. Good idea for cleaning pages, I can't find time for this. Completed the pages with Magic symbols and Unique Plants, but. *Magic Symbols -one is missing, must be 98 + 2 that are in non playable parts,(one is doubled-. Northern wall), so if you find the missing add to the table. *Fire Sparks- there are few to much *Ice claw . think that are all Added in Unmarkd Places *Abandoned Camps *Bandit Camps *Wilderness Chest *Unmarked buildings for every realm and Shipwrecks all together, ther are only few of them with some loot. I have almost all the data except buildings (written on paper), so must find the places in game. For places- I think we should add a section- Exterior because there is always something outside and type of plants that you can find near (I know that this additional work) look at Stranded Ship. When you come to place with bandits, is not necessary to write what bandit drops, this is all covered for every badit type you find in game, all is random, eg. Bandit of Sildonar or every other bandit. There are also other duplicate pages. places in Arcane Sanctum that are linked from Arcane Sanctum page and other that are linked from merchants page: .House of the Mage Council / House of the Mage Council House Of The Shadow Council / House of the Shadow Council Templers' House / Templers' House so this can be merged. And this is the last; the famous barter list, I don't know how to deal with because is difficult to write what a merchant sell. When in game you see items that you can by, but this list is very random, because the merchant sell: *items from Merchant chest that is hidden (can be solved) *leveled items that are also in merchant chest (can be solved) *items that you find in his house (all clutter) (non sense) *items that he have on it (found one that sell his house key) (ridiculous) Have you any idea? Garnet1 17:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Merchants and smugglers Hi, Must check every merchants, for now only they in open space like smiths and brothers are credible, they sells things from chest. Anyway there is a list Leveled Items just to have the idea. The Publicans are a really mess. but put a note about is a good idea. Or maybe like in Uesp eg. shop or put only rare items. Bandits: Bandit, Bandit of Sildonar, Robber, Pickpocket of the Sildonar, Sildonar Smuggler, Smuggler of Sildonar are almost covered with "Items dropped", so who wants to know can click to the corresponding page and voila. Also other types of enemmies drops random, but is a item or two, so you do not have to write an encyclopedia about. Don't forget when you come to Mountain Monastery if you find Sarah, she is a trainer, but I never see her. She is not essential and can be easilly killed. I post a question on forum, but have no replay :( Garnet1 19:53, April 16, 2011 (UTC) the green one Huh, I'd try to edit and if you remove "For the time being moved to the bottom of the page. Technical problems." all comes normal, only the activity table is too large. In source mode it seems is one table in bottom |} |} Is this related to the last comment? Maybe deleting it can fix that? Solved, Seems that wide comment Hi! Read this part carefully : http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/The_Path_of_the_Gifted#Find_the_Key_to_the_Locked_Gate You need to go outside to Sil caused the mess, made few new edits to push him down :) Garnet1 19:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Magic Hi, What do you think about reogarnisation of magic page? I'm not a great magic user and frankly don't know much about the subject, but i have few suggestions: *Magic Schools merge in Magic Overview (players mostly have a knowledge from Oblivion (there are little difference). *Add a page Alchemy effects with a list off effects by ingredients *Add a few fancy icons like in Crafting. Other *Skills merge with Skill Increases *Controls ???? nothing new *A category for Attributes, Classes, Levelling, Skills, Races, Achievements , Criminal Offences, Fan Articles, Mods for Nehrim, Oblivion and Nehrim Main Differences, Tips for Beginners, Installation Help, Patches, Nehrim Reviews, Sure AI. Maybe only Nehrim or Gameplay? Garnet1 19:21, May 2, 2011 (UTC) alchemical effects Hi, Mean something like this, just a table for quick find: Anyway Ingrendients must be finish first :)) I was thinking for castle Darlan and House in Erothin do not put photos of interiors, just to give players a little break of spoiling??? Garnet1 13:50, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Houses Hi. It's kind of Spoiler: anzeigen, for me is OK. And when talking about houses, here is my DC (still a WIP), really is almost done, just stuck in few details. Better DC Garnet1 20:29, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Is nothing modish, DC is for Darlan castle. I made additional rooms for the stuff so now they eat,drink and sleep like normal people. Also made the cook, but she always get to sleep through my chamber and don't know how to bring out to cook for me, so I removed her. But maybe I got an idea, new food like roasted apples!?! Garnet1 20:51, May 5, 2011 (UTC) There is a mod with houses cats for Nehrim, but they only downsize the model of the mountain lion and is not cute like a real cat. And Fluffy, yes, like a Easter Egg :D Garnet1 21:36, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I don't know if this is a bug or intentional but the search field does not appear at the top of any articles in my browser. It's a little cumbersome to have to go back to the homepage every time I want to do another search. Also, this Wiki's good, thanks for making it. Chintzmas 02:21, May 6, 2011 (UTC) CSS/search field I know CSS, and might be able to figure out the problem with the search. Maybe. There is much about Wikia I don't understand. If you grant me the authority to edit it, I will try to solve it. Chintzmas 21:25, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Bit of a problem Hi Kassandra and Garnet. I have an odd posting problem at the SureAI forum - I've tried posting a follow up twice and it does not appear. Very strange. I don't want to try posting again today in case my posts appearances are just delayed - then it will be a triple post, which would not be classy. But what I was trying to post was that I'm out of town visiting family for just over a week and might not be able to work on it during that time. Just so you know that I'm not being a deadbeat. I might have time though depending on a few things. Chintzmas 01:16, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Glad to help No problem. I thought it was weird too. It seems that the side rail (sidebar) somehow moved up under the header and so was invisible. I ended up changing the height of the header to make it shorter and moved the side rail down to get it visible again. Hopefully that doesn't happen again. :/ But I love all the changes you guys have made on the pages - tons of info has been added. :] You guys are sure working hard. Kudos. haha :] If your new css guy needs any of the files I had, I'd be happy to give them to him. (left a message on the board to that extent) :] ToxicCosmos 08:17, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Really Old mana Temple is unmarked, but is in the same complex of Soul Flayer Temple, just another door. I have the exterior map of the all complex, just need to add few things and upload it. Another thing, few days ago someone deleted notes in My White Horse, (the note isn't so important and also isn't Nehrim related), but maybe we can begin protect pages? Cheers Garnet1 20:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I have troubles with Upload a new version of this file in http://nehrim.wikia.com/wiki/[[:File:Treomar_Harbor.jpg]], can't se the new photo on the page, in fact it don't work on any new version of the photo. It has happened before, then it was fine and now one disaster. Have you any idea? Question *Did you see any IMP in game? There are few Imps in Shadow Song Mine (in CS). but I don't remember to see them. Also there are 3 NPCs named Sentry (they look like Hooded Figure), also in Shadow Song Mine??? *Maybe we need the Plants Page, when working on ingredients it will be nice to have the link for the plants, mainly the area where to find them (one page wilth all plants) I still think about the moderator in SureAi forum, but NehrimWiki is like full time job and now I started working (seasonal work till october) and think I'll have no time for anything (kind of work from morning till tomorrow) and don't be surprised if I disappear for a while. Anyway you can always find me here or in forum. Garnet1 20:18, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Photos Don't know what to say, maybe contact some Techniker at Wikia? Some advice for screenshoting, if you type in console tm you get a screen without menu and don't have to resize later in most cases. You can also cast light and have a nice flash. Also typing tai you freeze all the Npc and creatures so you can take any screen you like. Typing again you remove the effect. I'm not comfortable with Gimp, but I'm sure that it's a option like shadow/highlight where you can lighter the photo in no time. I had Gimp installed few years ago, when my PS went crazy. but I could not adapt to it (anyway Gimp is a powerfull program). *About Imps, there is a event on Baldur Bridge that involves them ???? I have an old save in Shadow mine so I'll try to explore the place (it's huge). *Did this Top work with you? It don't work in Firefox, in Chrome and Opera is OK. ?!? *Did you play The Witcher? Garnet1 20:00, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Good you find Sarah (I haven't her definitely in game). Also Sinor the Hounter disappeared for me after some time, is not really a bug, but this can be reported like a bug because they are not essential and don't respawn, and my Sarah is probably killed during the assault on MM and Sinor (eaten by wolves ;)). So, the last missig is Bard Martino in Erothin (must be near Martino Coach)??? I will fix Balin, anyway if you broke something, you can always copy from template people, sometimes is easier then try to fix things. Bad news, the merchant spells are leveled!!! Sancta Maia sells more items than potions (check at higher levels) Good news: Somebody fixed the head of Wikipage!!! Garnet1 18:18, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm afraid that is not over with spells. Found this script: Very nice indeed, I'd like this If player.......but hope that is one script only for every magic school. Yes, MM is quite done, must redo the map, there a few things missing in wider area. Done with Shadow SM, it was the most difficult dungeon till now, and the mistery with the 3 NPC (Sentry) remains. Replay the all dungeon, maybe is some trigger point somewhere, but nothing. And maybe is not in game. Here is an screen from CS, this is in Starting Cell. Do you remember anything? Garnet1 21:33, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Hi, *About SSM, I check again and there are not the three figures in game and I'm pretty sure that this is not implemented in game. It was more my personal curiosity, so think no more about it. *I'll think about Spells, it will not be so complicated. Garnet1 20:11, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Mines and other Hi, It's about Old Cave/Old Pit,Shaft. it seems that it is Old Mine situated north of Tirin Abbey (the interior map is ok). And.............................................look this! Andoran It looks amazing. And maybe a sequel "English voice actors 2" :D слишком Garnet1 23:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Andorans release is slated for the second half of 2011 Maybe they put Rasputin somewhere :) Garnet1 17:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi again, Hope you feel good. Now that Upload new photo works again, I remake some your photos so you can upload it again to get your copyright back :D. They are slides in Goblins and a Wild Boar. Otherwise, the slides are totaly screwed up and discovered that if you put them on width of 420px they looks fine!?! Also in Opera the photo are super screwed up, I'll send you a screenshot soon. I'm really sorry that Toxic disappeared without a trace because she probably can fix that, And I think we'll wait until she finishes the Infoboxes. Take care, Garnet1 01:51, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Infobox Hi, Please don't use the Infobox yet, is not finished and is U. G. L .Y. We need few kind of infoboxes: for commoners, hostiles, merchants and other (dead) people and every kind need few other informations. I take a look in MediaWiki:Wikia.css in section Infobox and get a clue how modify the IB, but I'm afraid to make changes and screw the thing. I'd like to transform the table in Infobox Nehrim in IB, so it should look something like this. And I get the photo without frame, it was accidentally but looks good. What do you think about? And for slides, if we don't find someone to fix this, just delete the slide section in MediaWiki:Wikia.css and return to previous state without frame and maybe this fix the frames seen in Opera. i hope that we have the option undo. Garnet1 22:36, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I hope you feel good this latest months of pregnancy and you do not mind the heat. Did you loose the background of the Wiki, is very frustrating. maybe we can rerport to the Admins? There is a good Infobox here, only it must be on the right side, so when Toxic fix this we can finally do the people page :) Cheers Garnet1 07:40, August 5, 2011 (UTC) spelling error. OR someone who would simply edit the pages for spelling/pnctuation/grammar etc. mistakes notice pnctuation?? should be punctuation :) i would like to help out on spelling within the wiki. PS: i can view the site just fine from my android phone as well so i would be able to correct on the go. i do not have the greatest grammar soo i'm not going to offer on that part :P Hi, Dis you see what an idiot made at Mods for Nehrim? The Infobox people is finally completed. I try to do the templates pages this days. I tried with Armorer Scotty (he is hostile). What is better, the info on top right corner or in alignement with "Description"? For places: *Fortress of Aman/Aman Fortress are the same place. *Unmarked cave - is not a cave, just a small building (hole) near Mist Tower and will be included in Mist tower exterior. Garnet1 00:08, August 19, 2011 (UTC) New editor Hi, The new editor sucks, there is no unlink option and the prewiew is... (screaming). Garnet1 11:00, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Help with spelling, grammar mistakes. Hello, madam. I love Nehrim and would like to help. I`ve been a professional proofreader before and perhaps I can correct grammar, spelling mistakes, etc. Unfortunately, I only speak English. If there is a use for my abilities, please let me know. My email address is theburningchrome@gmail.com. Thank you, Randy Ballew. 08:31, September 15, 2011 (UTC) New Editor again Hi, Don't know what happened to the editor, but my declined to 1/3 of the screen. I put a comment here so I'm waiting for an answer. Why when someone edit the main page the Activity table run in the bootom. I'm tired of putting them back on the right side. Do you have a problem with sitting in front of a computer? ;D Cheers Garnet1 21:10, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I am here solely to help with English. I would like to know what the acceptable format is for Gold pieces. I have found some pages say Gold and some say gp. Can I get a clarification on what the community prefers? Thank you! You have been given a Magic Symbol! Hey Kassandra, I think it's time to reward some of the "veteran" editors. Due to your great contributions on Nehrim Wiki, you've been awarded a Magic Symbol! Thank you! I hope to keep seeing you around here. :) Holomay (talk) 09:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you, I guess I never uttered a simple "thnak you" for this appreciation. I guess I was too long "strayinng in the void" to even notice this cute MS. As you see, I'm trying to actually use it somehow around the Wiki : - ) Kassandra1 (talk) 04:37, August 21, 2017 (UTC) Enderal Hi, Enderal is almost here. Holomay contact me for the new Wiki, so if you are interested, have time and nerves you can drop a line. The new Wiki will be on SureAI page http://en.wiki.sureai.net/Main_Page Hope you are doing well :) Cheers Garnet1 (talk) 11:52, June 28, 2016 (UTC) Hi Nice to see you around :) Garnet1 (talk) 21:21, May 9, 2017 (UTC)